Seitaro
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! " I've suffered long enough to know that the world shall not go through the path it is currently heading to" Seitaro , discussing with Adebayo. Seitaro is a student of the Special Class in Yuuei , he used to be the subject of cruel experiments in a clandestine laboratory which ended by permanently amplifying the power of his quirk as well as its presence on his body ( from having little bones over its skin only in some places from having more and bigger bones all around his body , the lower half of his body completely recevored in bones). History Seitaro, during his childhood, lived in an orphanage due to the fact that his parents left him alone when he was born. However the orphanage wasn't a real one... in reality , it was a lure to cover the real activities of Jenkins and its colleagues. In fact, this orphanage was in reality an experiment lab for Jenkins and his staff of scientist to test the effects of diverse substances on humans and their quirks. So , Seitaro , along with other orphans, had to go through harsh experiments which would change their body forever. As the expreriments were going on , more and more children died from the treatements they had. After a long time, the only remaining survivor of the madness of Jenkins was Seitaro, whose quirk ended up covered a greater part of his body than before. But not only did he changed physically, but he was also reshaped mentally, basically a children whose psyche has been torn apart through pain and sadness. He was now a concentration of hate and anger , seeing persecution all around him and through everybody, he became very paranoid. One day, while Jenkins was experimenting once more on Seitaro. Unexpected results came up. Seitaro entered into a great rage and turned into a huge monstruosity, wrecking the laboratory and killing most of his scientists. During the accident, the police arrived to do a search warrant on the building: In fact , the police had suspicions about the presence of a clandestine laboratory since months ago and were only able to act now. But the monster Seitaro became was too dangerous, they were firing at him but it had not much effect on him. They had to call heroes to help neutralize the monster. Jenkins, looking at his creation with proudness, took the opportunity of the wreckage caused by Seitaro to flee from the area, returning to the shadows. Seitaro finally settled down and the persons he fought were now aware that beneath the monster was in reality a child who served as a guinea pig for villains. Once he woke up in a hospital, doctors told him that the changes he sustained were irreversible. Soonly after that, one of the heroes who fought him in his monster form proposed him to live with him, since he had no family and nowhere to go. Seitaro took this opportunity and learned lots of things with the hero, such as forgetting his anger and hate from the past to move on towards a brighter future in which he could play a role in helping others as well as defending them from the villains who made him suffer during the past. He trained in order to go inYuueiand managed to get accepted in the highschool as well as being accepted in the Special Class after his first year. Personnality Seitaro has a mostly calm personnality since he rarely gets angry thanks to the anger-control training he went through with the adoptive hero. He also tries to get along with most people in his class , he also shares the same way of thinking as Adebayo, but he is not as radical since he thinks forgiveness is a possibility , even for the villains who did make suffer others. Abilities '-Anger management : '''To be able to not lose control and turning into a huge monstruosity made of bones, Seitaro learned to temper his anger most of the time. - 'Exoskeleton''' : Seitaro's quirk , making a part of his body covered by bones which can potentially grow in size. Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:The Special Class Category:Heroes